Harry Potter and the Bonded Prophecies
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This is Harry's seventh year our way! *hiatus*
1. Back Again!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Mrs. Rowling. I do however own the few characters that I came up with. Anyway on with the show!!

_**Chapter 1: Back Again!**_

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express thinking on everything that had happened over the last six years, and during this past summer. The Ministry had now completely acknowledged that Voldemort was back and the Order had made big advances on bringing and end to his reign, but it still didn't deny the fact that some great people had already given their lives in the pursuit of his demise. The death of Albus and Sirius these past few years had been very hard on Harry and he had decided not to come back to school for his last year. However, a lot of prodding and begging from his friends, getting notes from the Order everyday about how dangerous and foolish it would be to go out, and a strange note from an anonymous person convinced him to return for the final year.

He had been staring out the window not talking for a long time until Hermione called his name. "Harry? Harry!" "Wh-what is it Hermione?" "You have been staring out in silence for over an hour. What are you thinking about?" "About a lot of things." "Anything from the trolley dears?" The witch with her snack trolley leaned her head through the door. Her voice immediately woke Ron from his slumber. "Um, two licorice whips and a pumpkin pastry," Ron said as he got into a siting position. "Anything for the rest of you?" "Just give us a little bit of everything," said Harry as he gave the pudgy witch a handful of gold.

The little group sat in silence for a little while munching on the goodies before them. It was several minutes before anyone spoke and broke the silence. "So who do you think is the unlucky sap that got the new DADA position this year," asked Ron? " I have no idea, but I hope there is nothing wrong with this one," said Harry. "Do you think it might be possible to have a quite year at Hogwarts," asked Ginny? The three friends looked quizzically at her before they all said, "No."

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall will be the permanent headmistress," asked Ginny? "They have already appointed her to the post," stated Hermione. "How is it that you always know everything," Ron asked in a very annoyed tone? Hermione gave him a very sinister look before returning her attention to Harry. "So tell us what the letter said." Harry pulled a small piece of parchment out of his back pocket; he unfolded it, and started to read…

Dear Mr. Potter,

I know you have had a horrible sixth year and are thinking of discontinuing your studies at Hogwarts. I must implore you not to do this! It is very important that you return and finish your studies. It is truly the only safe place for you.

I can not tell you anything further, just know that I'm watching out for you and you can trust me. No matter what happens you can trust me. I know all about you and you will soon understand what I have in store for you and your friends. Please consider returning for your seventh year.

Someone you can trust

Harry finish reading the letter and put it back in his pocket. "I must admit it is curious. I wonder who this person is, and if we can really trust him or her," mused Hermione. "I don't know but I think we should put on our robes. I can see the school coming up over the hill," said Harry.

Everyone departed from the train and headed for the castle. They were headed for a New Year with many new surprises.


	2. The Welcome

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing… except what my twisted brain imagines!! Muhaha!!!

Chapter 2: The Welcome 

The Great Hall was filled with returning students and new students as always, but there was a hint of sadness that filled the air. The loss of Albus Dumbledore was still weighing heavy on everyone minds. The sorting had gone well and it was time for the welcome speech before the feast would begin. Professor McGonagall stood up from the table and surveyed the room before addressing the students. "Welcome to another glorious year of school. I see many old faces and some new. Before we fill ourselves with the delicious meal that has been prepared for us I must inform all of you of some rules. First years and returning students must note that the forest is out of bounds to everyone! We must also note that many precautions are to be made this year to keep all of you as safe as possible. There is a ten o'clock curfew for everyone! No student should roam these halls alone at night! Everyone should keep a whether eye out. This is a very dangerous time and we all need to be exceptionally careful. Also I would like to say that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was not feeling well tonight but will be in class first thing in the morning. Now with that said I wish you all a great year and let the feast begin!"

As the food appeared on all the tables the conversations began. Many getting to know the new students and speculating at what the new year would bring. "Did any of you hear the news?" asked Neville. "About what?" Ron asked with his mouthful of chicken and potatoes. "I just heard from some of the Hufflepuffs that the new DADA teacher is also the new head of Slytherin, and it's a woman." "Does she look anything like Umbridge?" asked Harry. "I don't know. The only thing anyone saw of her was the back of her hood as she walked in the hall. I also heard some others say that she is an ex-auror." "Maybe she won't be so bad," said Ginny. "I don't know, nothing good ever comes from Slytherins," stated Ron maliciously. "I guess will find out in the morning. Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the night and keep an open mind about this new teacher. You never know Harry she maybe the one that sent you the letter," said Hermione. "I guess your right Hermione. Come on lets go, everyone else is leaving." said Harry.

Harry and the small group all left for the common room. They had decided to sit by the fire and chat for a while before going to bed. The little group had just gotten settled when a little black owl came flying through the window and landed in Harry's lap. Harry took the letter out of its beak and the owl flew away. "Hey this isn't addressed to me. It's addressed to all of us." "Well, don't just sit there, open it and tell us what it says!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry tore the letter open and began to read…..

Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny,

The new school year has begun! I will speak with you in two weeks. I have something special planned for all of you. Stay together and alive.

Someone you can trust

"I really wish we knew who this person was," said Ron. "I think… we should all go to bed and get ready for classes in the morning," said Hermione. She got up to go to her dormitory, but spun back around and said, "This person obviously doesn't want to be found out until the opportune moment. I think we should pay close attention to the new DADA professor. Good night!" She walked up the stairs toward the girls dormitory and the others decided it was best to listen to her, so they all headed up to their rooms, not knowing what lay in store for all of them with their new teacher and school year.


	3. The New Professor

Disclaimer: Again I own only what I concoct! Which you will soon see what it is! Ha Ha! Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 3: The New Professor 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had all woken up late and didn't want to get detention on the first day. The room was so full of lively chatter from the Slytherins and Gryffindors that no one noticed the hooded figure that had entered the room, except Hermione. "Guys look! I believe that is our new professor," she said.

The hooded figure headed toward the front as silenced filled the classroom, turned around, and began to address the students in a somewhat botched accent: never taking the cloak off. The accent seemed to be a mix of very different languages. "My name is Annabelle Lacora Esmeralda Isabelle D. Shani, but you will address me as Professor D. Shani. I will not tolerate any snide comments or back talk in my class. You get one warning and then it's straight to detention. As some of you know I am the new Head of Slytherin and I Do Not play favorites! Some of you may have heard or read about me and I would just like to say that you can't always trust what you read or first perceive. Now that being said I want you all to turn to page 247 and we will begin our lessons on performing spells with out a wand. Now who can tell me what the best use of not having a wand? Uh, Miss Granger, always with an answer, eh?" "The use of spells without a wand can be a very good defensive if some one has broken or taken your wand away, but it drains a lot of magic from the person performing the spell so it is only used in the most extreme and dangerous situations," stated Hermione. "Fantastic, Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor. You are right about it taking a lot of magic to perform. That is why we will only focus on the relatively easy spells," the professor said surveying the room, "For example, Mr. Longbottom will you stand up please?" "Y-yes professor," Neville answered standing next to his desk. "Accio wand," Professor D. Shani said as Neville's wand shot into her out stretched fingers. The students clapped as she walked to the back of the room to return his wand. "That's just a little taste of what we will learn this year. Now for the rest of the period I want all of you to read page 247 to 347 and give me a half a scroll report on it, due Wednesday."

The rest of the day progressed relatively slowly for the trio, except for their mounting curiosity over their new professor. They had decided to look information up about her in the library. " You know I think we might actually like her," said Ron. "Don't forget she is the head of the worst house in the whole school. And why does she keep wearing that hood? I think that she is hiding a deformity or something," said Harry. "She does seem rather secretive, but less face it what DADA teacher isn't," said Hermione. "I wonder if she really has done anything book worthy, I mean we've been in here for three hours and haven't found a thing. Besides it's almost suppertime. I think we should forget it," stated Ron. " No… wait a minute… I found something in this _Famous Witches and Wizards through the Ages_ book," said Hermione. "So read it to us," said Harry.

"Let me see…oh… Annabelle D. Shani spent five years as the youngest and top auror of are world. She single-handedly put and end to the wizarding crime rings in America and put many death eaters in Azkaban. She was adopted at the age of five by the highly influential and respected Shani family. She is the only surviving member of the Shani family, but has three other siblings from her blood parents. After her incapacitation in Azkaban the four Ds, as they have been known as throughout the world, moved to the South of France where they reside to this day. No one knows who their parents are, and if the four children know they are not telling," read Hermione. "What do you mean incapacitation in Azkaban?" asked Harry. "Apparently she spent 3 months in Azkaban and retired from being and auror to be a teacher at that French school you like so much Ron," said Hermione. "So why did she go to prison?" asked Ron. "It says she was convicted of murdering Marcus Ligtrap. She was cleared of all charges 17 and a half years ago." "You know I'm sure it takes a lot of years to do all of this stuff. I wonder how old she is?" asked Harry. "Who bloody knows anymore," said Ron. "So tell us some more," said Harry. "Like what?" asked Ron. "How about what's with the hood," stated Harry. "There is nothing in here about that. The book says that she and her sisters are all very enchanting beauties, so who knows," said Hermione as she closed the book.

"My mistress is not what she seems. She is very good, but crossing her is bad. Don't make the same mistake others have," said a small house elf. "Where the bloody hell did you come from?" asked a very shaken up Ron. "My name is Misty. I am the house elf to Mistress Annabelle. I was watching the three of you," said the little elf. "Wait a minute. I thought house elves where free when their masters gave them clothes," Harry said, as he looked the little creature up and down. The elf had on a pink shirt, a pink and purple plaid skirt, matching jacket and hat, and little black shoes. "You are dressed very nicely for a slave," stated Hermione. "I was freed years ago, but my mistress pays me very well to stay with her. She is a very good person only misunderstood. I must leave, but I must implore you to not go lurking where you have not been invited to." With that the little elf disappeared leaving the trio to ponder the meaning behind her words. "So what the bloody hell was that all about?" asked a very bewildered Ron. "I don't know. Maybe Professor D. Shani doesn't want people to know about her being in prison. You know 3 months is a very short time for killing someone. I wonder how she got out so quickly? I also wonder what the D in her name stands for?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure but I do know that we're late for supper. Let's go eat and talk more about this in the common room. We might even get another letter from this mystery person," said Hermione as the three friends got up and left for the great hall.


	4. Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing except Annabelle and Misty! Now let the games begin!

Chapter 4: More Mysterious Letters 

It was late at night and the trio had just finished their homework when the same little black owl from the night before flew in an open window. "Hey Neville, Ginny come here! We got another one," Ron said as he took the letter from the owl and sat back down on the couch. The other four crowded around him as he began to read the newest letter…

Dear children,

I hope all is going well for you. I was told you are getting curious about your new professor. I must implore you not to cross her. She was born into a powerful family and knows more than most her age and older could ever dream. Trust me when I say to stay away from her till our meeting. Stay safe!

Someone you can trust

"Why do you think we're supposed to stay away from her?" asked Neville. "Maybe I was right in thinking she was a bad person,"said Harry. "Either way I think we should do as the person says and stay on her good side, if she has one, or stay away from her," Hermione said sternly. "I think Hermione is right," said Ginny. "Well, it's late we should all get to bed," said Hermione. The small group headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Harry tried to get some sleep, but all he got were more terrifying dreams of what he thought would be the finally fight with Voldemort. All around him he saw his friends one after another fall down dead. Then he saw Voldemort laughing at all the destruction and devastation he caused Harry. Something inside Harry snapped he ran at the dark lord determined to kill him when he heard someone yelling at him from far away. "Harry? Harry! Wake up already mate!" Dazed and confused Harry awoke to Ron shouting at him to hurry up and get dressed.

"Hang on Ron give me a minute." "No Harry we have to hurry. The girls are waiting downstairs for us they got a letter from the mystery person early this morning," Ron said with an anxious and excited tone. Harry put on his robes as fast as he could and ran downstairs with Ron to meet Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. "Okay," Harry said out of breath, "what does the letter say." Hermione ripped open the letter and began to read it…

Dear children,

It has come to my attention that you are already getting ideas about whose on your side and who isn't. I suggest that you focus on your studies for the moment and wait to judge when we meet. Now hurry to breakfast and have a great day!

Someone you can trust

You know this person is really starting to confuse me," Ginny said exasperatedly. "This is going to drive us all nuts!" exclaimed Ron. ""Let's just go to breakfast," Hermione said gloomily. The group of friends headed down to the great hall to breakfast.

As always the hall was filled with lively chatter from all the students. The friends sat down at the Gryffindor table and loaded their plates with food when the owls started to fly in. All of the friends looked toward the ceiling wondering if they just might get yet another letter from the little black owl. They were a little disappointed to only see Hedwig land at the table. "Thanks Hedwig," Harry said as he took the letter out of the bird's beak and gave it a few owl pellets that were in his pocket. "Hey Ron Hermione look! It's from Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed as he tore open the letter and began to read…

Dear Arry,

Good to see you came back this year. How do you like the new DADA professor? A little out isn't she. Well, meet me this afternoon after your classes at my house. Bring Ron and 'Mione too. I have some things to tell you about her. Hope to see you soon! Send Hedwig back with an answer please.

Hagrid

"Do you think we should go?" Ron asked. "I think we should," Harry said as he took out a quill and parchment and hurriedly wrote a reply. He sent Hedwig off and finished his breakfast before heading off to Transfiguration class.

The day went by painfully slow for the trio as their anticipation at what the news about their new professor would be. When their last class was over the trio headed straight for Hagrid's hut. "Do you think he knows more about here short stay at Azkaban?" asked Ron. "I have no idea. We'll just have to wait and see what Hagrid says," Hermione said. They got to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, but they heard no answer. The trio knocked again and then they heard hushed voices and a very nervous Hagrid. "I-I'll be there in a minute."

Hagrid opened the door and looked down at his visitors. "Oh A-Arry, Ron, and Mione! I-I wasn't expecting you till later," Hagrid stammered clearly trying to cover something up. He ushered them all in and sat giant glasses of tea in front of them. "So Hagrid who was that you were talking to?" asked Ron. "I-I-I wasn't talking to anyone. J-just me and Fang here." "But we heard voices," said Harry. "I was just talking to Fang and Wingtooth," Hagrid said very hurriedly. "Whose Wingtooth?" asked Ron. Then the group heard a screech from a dark corner in the house and saw a small black bat. "That's Wingtooth. Isn't she pretty," said Hagrid. "Uh, it's horrible looking," Hermione said nastily. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Hagrid?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject from the creepy bat. "Yeah you said you had some information about Professor D. Shani," said Ron. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot. It's a long story." Hagrid said as he took a long swig of tea and began his story. "Well you see Annabelle has been bounced around so many places many people don't know where she came from." "Where is she from Hagrid? I've never heard anyone with that accent," said Hermione. "Oh she's from England, actually Harry she was born in Godric's Hollow same as you. But of course she was born quite a few years before you. Her accent she made up her self it's a mix of all the places she's been." "What do you mean Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry. "Yeah she's from 'ere, well anyway she's the oldest of four children but she was the only one born with the eye thing. "What eye thing," Hermione asked excitedly? " I don't know what it's really called, but her eyes change colors with what ever mood she's in. It's a very rare condition like finding one of those mophi things that Tonks is." "Wow!" Ron exclaimed and gave a low whistle. "So you said she was born a pretty long time ago. How old is she," asked Hermione. "Well she's actually about 43. She was born in 1954. You know come to think of it she transferred here from Beauxbatons when she was 15. Took her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s here, and she was in Slytherin. She was really smart but didn't really have any friends after Professor Snape and your parents finished school." "She was friends with my parents and Snape," Harry questioned? "Yeah, after she transferred here your dad and Snape got along really good. Oh-I shouldn't have told you that. That was for oh never mind," Hagrid said taking another long gulp of tea. The three friends sat stunned for a moment letting all the new information set in before they spoke again. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the Professor?" asked Hermione. "Not much else. NO wait, I just remembered that she was given the headmaster's office." "But why would she get that? That office is for the headmaster or headmistress," Hermione exclaimed critically. "Well it's not completely hers. She shares it with Professor McGonagall. You know those two have been very close lately," Hagrid mused.

Everyone was quite for a long time. They were all immersed in their own thoughts when the bat in the corner gave a terrible screech. 'Hagrid you should get rid of that thing," Hermione said holding her ears. "Hagrid looked down at his watch and jumped up causing the table to turn over and the drinks to spill everywhere. "Blimey it's almost ten o'clock! You should hurry back to the common room before you get in trouble," Hagrid said as he hurried the three of them out of his house.

"You know something about that visit was just strange," Hermione said when they got back to the common room. "You know I think your right. Did you see that there were two brandy glasses on the table before Hagrid sat our tea down," said Harry. "Yeah and one of them had a dark lipstick color around the rim," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Just then the little black owl flew in the window and landed beside Neville. All of the friends saw it and rushed over to see what the new letter said.

Dear Children,

It has come to my attention that you are still asking questions about your new professor. I really must ask you again not to do this. I must also ask you to stay together and safe, as I will not be sending another letter until the time of out meeting.

Someone you can trust

"This is insane! How can this person possible know what we have been doing?" Ron stated very frustrated. "What have you been doing?" asked Ginny. They all sat around Neville as Harry and Hermione recounted all they had learned about their new professor. When they had finished all had decided that it would be best not to go snooping around anymore till they meet the mysterious letter sender.


	5. The Chosen Few

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, but the new people and the ideas I create. Now on to the next chapter!

_**Chapter 5: The Chosen Few**_

Though the little group had decided that they weren't going to ask any more questions about their professor, they couldn't help but want to know more about her. Especially since they had no idea what she looked like under her cloak. "I wonder what she looks like?" Dean asked one morning at breakfast, "Maybe she's got some horrible mole things all over here or something." "You know I heard from some Hufflepuffs that her detentions are even worse than Umbridge's," a third year named Weston said. "That can't be good," Ron said through a mouthful of bacon and eggs as Harry looked at the scars on the back of his hand.

"They were just lying. I spent last Friday in detention with her and it was the easiest one I've ever had," Luna said as she came up behind Ron and Hermione. "Hi Luna," Ginny said looking up at her, "How was your summer?" "Very enjoyable, father and I found a Crumpled Horned Snorklack." "Well that's nice of course you realize they don't exists. You probably found unicorn or rhinoceros," Hermione said trying not to sound too sarcastic and cryptic without much luck. Luna ignored her and kept talking to everyone else. "Did you here the news about Professor D. Shani?" "NO, what is it," Harry asked his curiosity perking up. "She's picking a few students out of every house that have shown exceptional knowledge in certain subjects and activities for a special dinner this Friday. Some say she's got her eye on some hopefuls to join this little club she has." "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "When she worked at Beauxbatons she had a select few students that she called _The Chosen Few_ she helped them with studies and gave them private lessons. It helped them a lot because they got high jobs in the French ministry as soon as they got out of school." "That sounds great! I wonder when she'll pick everyone?" Hermione asked. "What makes you think she'll pick you?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she walked up to the Gryffindor table. "The Professor is a pure-blood and only ever picks pure-bloods in her group. Just because your smart doesn't mean anything you little mudblood!" "Detention Missy Parkinson! You and Miss Lovegood both should report to my office this afternoon after classes!" Professor D. Shani said as she came up behind them. "I will not have anyone from my house using that word no matter how accurate it maybe. Now kindly go back to your tables' girls." The two girls looked bewilderedly at their professor before hurrying back over to their tables. "Professor?" Dean asked timidly. "Yes Mister Thomas," D. Shani said curtly, "What is on your mind?" "Why did you give Luna detention? She didn't say anything to Hermione she was just talking to us." "For spreading rumors. I am fully aware of why she was talking to all of you in the first place and I do not stand for anyone saying things that are not confirmed. Now good day to you all." The professor turned on her heels and hurried out of the great hall with a slithering quality to her walk.

"That was so unfair! How can she punish Luna just for talking to us?" Hermione said. She, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting under a huge oak tree soaking up what was left of the day's sun. "You heard her Hermione she doesn't let people talk about anything that concerns her. She is really very strange," Ginny mused, "You know I heard from Lavender and Padma that she freaks out if anyone even mentions her name and she always knows. It's really strange."

"Well it's obvious then isn't it," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "What's obvious?" asked Neville. "She's obviously tabooed her name so she knows when people talk about her. But the only question is why would she do it? I think she's hiding something much bigger than her looks." "Yeah, but how do we know what it is?" asked Ron bluntly. "We have to hope that some of us can get into that dinner so we can hopefully observe her," said Harry.

There was a blood-curdling scream that rang threw the entire school and a blue light glowed from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as his head darted toward the third floor windows. "I don't know but I think we should go see what happened," Harry said as he got off the ground. Everyone followed up through the castle to the classroom. When they got there Luna was outside of the room covered in some blue gunk with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Luna," Ginny said out of breath, "what happened in there and what are you covered in?" "I believe it is Blue Quail-worm goo. There was an explosion of these strange fireworks in the professor's classroom and everything is covered. It was actually quite funny to watch," Luna said dreamily. "Well who did it?" Neville asked quite confused by her look. "I believe it was Pansy and a few Slytherins." "But why would they pull something like this when Pansy had detention tonight, and on their head of all people" asked Hermione. "That's the reason isn't. She did it because she was ticked that her head of house actually gave her detention," Ron said matter-of-factly and Luna shook her head to say that it was indeed true. "Wouldn't it have been better to do this before or after her detention instead of during it though?" asked Ginny. "It was after our detention. We had finished ten minutes before the thing went off, but Professor wanted to give us something before we left and it went off while we were waiting," Luna said. "Serves them right if you asked me. I can't wait to see what D. Shani and McGonagall do to them," Ginny said excitedly. Just then McGonagall came out of the classroom covered in the same blue gunk and told all the children to go back to their common rooms.

"I wonder what McGonagall and D. Sh-," Hermione started. "Don't say her name!" Neville said. "Neville is right Hermione. What if she has tabooed it? But I also wonder what's gonna happen to Pansy and the Slytherins," said Ginny. "I hope they throw the book at them!" Ron said fuming. "What's wrong with you Ron?" asked Harry. "I'm still mad that Luna got in trouble." "Let's go down to supper. Maybe someone else knows what's happened to them," Neville said as he got up. The others followed suit and went down to the great hall.

"Do you think I have a shot at getting invited to that dinner?" asked Neville once they had all gotten down to dinner. "Well if they really do only pick pure-bloods you do," said Ron as he piled his plate with chicken. "I'm sure that can't be true. I believe she'll be fair about who she picks," said Hermione. "You know I heard she was only picking five students from each house. What if we all got picked," Ginny said excitedly. "That's not gonna happen Ginny," said Ron. "Why not," Ginny snapped. "Because were not all the best. I mean come on think about it. I suck at everything, Neville is only good at Herbology, Harry couldn't do well in potions if his life depended on it, and well if it's true Hermione is muggle born so that leaves her out. Besides that you and I are blood traitors," Ron emphasized the last two words by putting parentheses around thin air. "Yeah, but look at all the things that the five of us have done over the years. Especially Harry and you two," said Neville, "There is no way she wouldn't choose you three if any of us." "Well I think we're about to find out. Look up!" Harry exclaimed as he gestured up toward the ceiling where a flock of owls were coming out of the open windows. "That's got to be them. It's to late for the mail," Hermione said as she saw a brown owl land on top of her steak and kidney pie.

Hermione took the royal blue envelope from the owl and just stared at it as the owl ruffled its feathers and flew off. "Well bloody hell, Hermione! Don't just sit there open it!" Ron yelled. "Yeah come on, we want to see what it says," said Ginny. Hermione started to open the letter, but before she could four more owls landed in front of the group. "Wow we all got one!" Ron exclaimed as he took an envelope with his name on it from a white owl and ripped it open to read…

Dear Mr. Weasely,

It has come to my attention that you have shown exceptional qualities in school. Qualities that I have prized myself on through the years. I would like to congratulate you on your accomplishments and invite you to a private dinner in my office on the Friday of the 10th at 7. I hope you will oblige to attend. You must wear dress robes of course. I look forward to seeing you there.

Professor A. D. Shani

Ron read the letter through two more times before he looked at everyone else. "What am I going to do?! You all saw what my dress robes look like! I can't go in those!" Ron exclaimed. Just then the same owls flew back in the hall and dropped parcels in front of the students they had just delivered the letters to. "Looks like you won't have to worry about your robes now Ron," Ginny said happily, "look at what is written on the top of these parcels…"

_Please wear these dress robes to my dinner on Friday night._

_Professor A. D. Shani _

The friends gave each other odd and confused looks before they opened their parcels. Inside the girls' were beautiful crimson red dresses with gold sashes. The boys' all had traditional black dress robes with crimson red cloaks and a pure golden lion was woven on the back of the cloaks. "These robes and dresses must have cost a fortune," Ginny exclaimed excitedly, "I can't wait till Friday night!" They all agreed that Friday looked to be an exciting night as they gathered their robes and left the great hall.


	6. A Shocker for All

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own ideas! Well enjoy what I have come up with!

PS. Reviews are not required but gratefully excepted!

**Chapter 6: **_**A Shocker for All**_

The week passed by fairly quickly and Friday was soon upon everyone. "What do you think we'll do at the dinner tonight," Ginny said. "I don't know. I wonder if she'll take off her hood so we can see what she looks like," Ron said excitedly. "Don't you think it's a little strange that we were talking about getting invited and we did. I mean how is it that we were the ones that got picked," Harry said in an assuming tone. "You know he's right. I think the professor may have done it on purpose. I mean we don't know much about her. How do we know she's not a death eater or something?" Hermione mused.

"Because she's a vampire," Luna said as she sat down beside Neville. The little group was out side by the lake. "What do you mean vampire? It's not possible, McGonagall would have never hired her," Hermione stated not completely believing herself. "It's true. I saw her without her hood. She really had snakes in her hair and she had fangs!" Luna explained. "Wait a minute, when did you see her without the hood?" Harry asked. "Three days ago when Pansy set off the fireworks. One of them blew her hood off and I saw her. She had fangs and her eyes were glowing green. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought it was Professor McGonagall that was staring at us. But, she was really mad when she figured out we were looking at her face." "Did she do anything to you?" Ron asked. "No but I heard that Pansy and the other Slytherins lost 30 points each and have detention with Filtch for three weeks." "Really? Isn't that a little harsh" asked Ginny though it was clear she liked the outcome. "I don't think so, those spoiled idiots need a slap of reality," Ron said grinning. "So Luna, did you get a letter from the Professor," asked Neville. "Yes I did. I got a new dress from her too. Did you know everyone that got invited was given an outfit for tonight." "Well it's almost 6 o'clock I think we should go get ready for the dinner," Hermione said as she got up. The others agreed and said they would all meet each other in the common room once they were ready, except Luna.

"Do you think that Luna was telling the truth about the professor?" Neville asked Ron and Harry when they were in their dormitory. "I think she's off her rocker," Ron said as he put on his robes. "I don't know," Harry said more to himself than the others. "Well what do you think?" Ron asked, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "It's a right site better than your Yule ball robes." "Oh shut it," Ron said throwing a pillow at Harry. "I think we should get going. The girls are probably already downstairs," said Neville.

The boys headed toward the common room and saw the girls down stairs huddled over a letter. "Oy what have you two got there," Harry said as he hurried over to Ginny. "Another letter from the mystery person," Ginny said as she gave the letter to the boys to read…

Dear children,

The time is upon us to meet. I have been made aware of your invitation to Professor D. Shani's dinner. I must congratulate you on this for it is an honor, or so I've been told.

I would like for us to meet tonight after the festivities. Please come to the Headmistress's new office tonight at midnight. McGonagall will give you the password tonight at the dinner. Until we finally meet!

Someone you can trust

"Oh finally we can meet this person!" Ron exclaimed. "I wonder why this person would want to meet after curfew? It doesn't make any sense?" Hermione said. "Do you think they mean Dumbeldore's office?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but we need to hurry. It's 6:45! We don't want to be late for the dinner," said Ginny. "I don't think it matters what office I'm sure McGonagall will tell us which one when she gives us the password, so let's go," said Neville. The group agreed and hurried out of the portrait hole toward the Defense teacher's office.


	7. The Professor's Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, 'tis a trademark of J.K. Rowling. I don own Misty and Annabelle. I also own the mystery around her.

_**Chapter 7: The Professor's Dinner**_

The five Gryffindors stood outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office. "Are we all ready?" asked Hermione giving everyone a finally once over. "Yes mother we are," Ron said playfully, but got a slap on the arm for his joke. "That's not funny Harry," Ginny said as she tried to control her own giggles. After the five had recovered from their laugh-fest, Neville opened the door to the office and they walked in.

The Gryffindors were amazed at what they saw. The office had completely changed from how their former DADA teachers had it. The office seemed to be much larger than when they last saw it and it had twice as many shelves lining the walls all filled with books and jars of odd things. There were many more odd creatures and plants in jars all around the room than there had been when Lupin taught. There was also a chest in the corner of the room behind the desk that continually shuddered. "I bet that chest has a Bogart in it," Hermione said under her breath to only Harry. He nodded his head in agreement, though he was reminded of a chest that was similar and had held Mad-Eye Moody captive for a year. The room had also been decorated with many banners and streamers bearing a coat of arms with all of the houses on it.

"You know this is really extravagant," Neville commented as he looked around the room. "I know just look at everyone's outfits," Ron said. Indeed it was a site to be hold. All of the girls present were wearing dresses of their house colors. The boys were all wearing black dress robes with cloaks in the colors of their houses, but all the cloaks appeared to be glittering as if it were covered in jewels. "You know I've been thinking," Ginny said as she looked at the boys' cloaks, "What if this is not colored thread but actual gold thread woven in as a lion. I mean look how it glitters and shines." "You are very correct in you assumption Miss Weasely," McGonagall said as she walked up behind the five causing them all to jump, " All of these cloaks have had the emblems woven in with real gold, silver, sapphire, and emerald thread. I trust you three young men will take very good care of this precious gift you have been given." McGonagall said eyeing each of her young lions in turn before heading over to the other heads of house.

"Wow! I can't believe she actually gave us something worth so much! Wait till my mum hears about this!" an excited Ron exclaimed. "I can't believe she would throw money like that a way," said Hermione thoughtfully. "It's not that hard to do when you've got money and she's filthy rich," came the voice of a fifth year Hufflepuff named Steven Brass. "Hi Steven," Ginny said flirtatiously. "How do you know how rich she is?" asked Neville. "I read about it in _Gringotts, A History_, she's was listed in their for having one of the oldest family vaults. She is the last person having the Shani namesake and they were loaded! Well I got to go." Steven said farewell and walked over to some giggling Ravenclaw girls.

"I guess we should go talk to people," Neville said as he and Ginny walked over to some other Hufflepuffs. " You know he's right. Let's go over to the food I'm hungry," Ron said has hurried over to a table full of food. "You know I worry about him sometimes," Hermione said looking at Ron stuffing his face. "I do to Mione. We better hurry or they may not be any food left," Harry laughed as he and Hermione headed over to join Ron.

Two hours after the party started Professor D. Shani cleared her throat and brought silence to the group. "Welcome everyone! Thank you so much for coming to my dinner this evening. I am pleased to see everyone getting along so well. Well, almost everyone." She turned her hooded head toward the Slytherins who were staying in a dark corner talking amongst themselves before returning her attention to the rest of the room. "I am very pleased to inform all of you of the fact that you have been chosen to join a special dueling squad I am setting up. This squad will be teaching better defenses and at the end the five house representatives that has showed the most improvement in my tasks will get 500 house points. Also the five representatives that have shown exceptional skills in my duels and tasks will automatically get O's for their exams in my class and will not have to take the tests!" There were a few moments of cheering and clapping before D. Shani quieted everyone back down. "Now these special medallions I am about to give you will let you know every time there is a task or duel." She said passing the medals to each student, "Now I hope you have had a great time and I wish you all pleasant dreams. Good night!" The professor finished her speech and went back to talking with the other teachers.

"These things are so cool," Ron said as he turned his medallion around in his hands, "It's just like the D.A. coins." "I wonder what kind of tasks we will have to do?" Hemione asked worriedly. "It almost seems like she having her own twisted idea of a Triwixard Tournament. Something about her just doesn't fit," Harry said as he watched McGonagall and D. Shani conversing in low whispers away from everyone else. "I think that there is definitely something going on with her."

They left the party and were half way back to their common room when McGonagall stopped them. "Children if you don't mind I would like the five of you to accompany me down the hall." "Yes professor," the five students said as they hurried after her down the hall.

Harry and the others had to run at a jog to keep up with McGonagall as she headed down to the first floor. "I wonder where she's taking us?" Hermione asked Harry as they turned around more corridors and hallways. "I have no idea," Harry said. McGonagall kept walking at a very brisk pace before she stopped in front of her old office. "All of you get in quickly." The five Gryffindors hurried into the office and watched as their professor pointed her wand at the door and muttered a series of incantations causing the door to give off a light purple glow. "Now then," she said turning to face the students, "Please sit down." She waved her wand and five straight back chairs appeared before them. They all sat down and waited for what their professor was going to say.

Instead McGonagall sifted through papers on her desk and then proceeded to write a letter. "Um, pardon me professor but what exactly did you want us in here for? And what did you do to the door?" Hermione asked cautiously. " A simple silencing charm. Now just a minute," McGonagall said as she finished her letter and looked it over, " All right now I understand you are supposed to have a private meeting with Professor D. Shani late this evening. Is this true?" "We are supposed to have a meeting tonight but we didn't know who with," Ginny said. "Well it is indeed with the professor. She must not have wanted any one from the ministry or other groups to know it was her," McGonagall said the last sentence more to herself than anyone else. "So what does she want to talk to us about?" Harry asked hoping he could get a little information. "I-I'm not allowed to discuss it at the moment Potter. But I must tell you that what you will hear in that office tonight you mustn't tell a soul," she exclaimed as she took out her wand and proceeded to utter a series of strange incantations. Each time she spoke she pointed her wand directly at each of the students. All of the children proceeded to have a strange warming sensation fill them up. "Now do you solemnly swear that everything you will hear and discuss in the Headmaster's office will not go further than you five?" she asked nervously. "Uh, what do you mean," Neville asked looking scared and utterly confused. "Just answer my question Longbottom," she said sounding very agitated. "Y-Yes Professor I do," he said timidly. " What about the rest of you?" she asked. "We do," the other four answered. The sensation left them as soon as they answered her question. "Very good, now I will allow you to return to your common room and change out of your dress robes. I must advise you to wait until all of your class mates have gone to bed before you leave so as not arise suspicions." The five students started to leave as McGonagall called them back. "Oh and the password is cauldron cakes!"

The little group headed back toward the common room looking thoroughly confused. "I want to know what the bloody hell is going on around here!?" Ron exclaimed. "What exactly was it that McGonagall did to us?" Harry asked. "Yeah," said Neville. "Honestly don't any of you read your books," asked Hermione and after receiving quizzical looks from her classmates she continued, " She made us secret-keepers. Obviously whatever the professor is going to tell us is very important. I wonder if she knows about what Dumbledore told us," Hermione mused as they walked through the portrait hole to change. The five friends agreed to meet back in the common room at 11: 30 and wait around pretending to study before heading to the headmistress's office.


	8. The Meeting of Questions

Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Claimer: I do own Misty, Annabelle, and a few others to come later. I also own most of this story idea; however I will interject some of the things from the actual stories. But I'm only borrowing.

ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT!

_**Chapter 8: The Meeting of Questions**_

At 11:45pm the five Gryffindors left through the portrait hole and hurried off to the headmaster's office. "What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked as they ducked behind suits of armor to avoid being seen by Filtch and Mrs. Norris. "I'm not sure Gin, but I think we need to hurry," Harry said as the man left and they sprinted the last few yards to the headmaster's office. "Password please?" asked the Gargoyle guarding the entrance. "Cauldron cakes," Harry said as the statue moved and the five moved up the stairs. They stopped just short of the door when they heard voices from the other side.

Inside the office

"I can not believe you are going to allow her to tell them all of this!" exclaimed a very livid voice. "Now, Now my dear you know as well as I that when the girl gets and idea in her head you can't get it out," said a very calm voice, "Besides that I think it would greatly assist Harry in his quest." "Enough with that bloody quest! That's all you two ever talk about and I can't stand it!" The two voices were both sounding very frustrated with each other. "Come on now you know that Harry must be told of some of these things. How else will he ever be able to piece everything together." "But this is way beyond that!" came the shrill voice again. "There is also the girl's prophecy to think about too," said the calm voice. At this last snip of information the angry voice seemed to loose a bit of its venom.

"Very well, I must admit that you do have a valid point. Though that does not rectify the fact that I have never approved of what you and this child seem to think what necessary information is." "As much as I love the fighting over me," came the sarcastic tone of a third voice, "I believe this conversation should be put on hold till another time because we have guests at the door." With that the door to the office swung open and the five Gryffindors fell to the floor. "My goodness!" exclaimed the voice of a very surprised McGonagall. "My, my," said the voice of Professor D. Shani, "I would have certainly thought that my mother would have taught her precious Gryffindors more manners." "W-Where very sorry Professors," Hermione stammered as she crawled out of the pile, "We didn't mean to eavesdrop. W-we just didn't want to interrupt." "Wait a minute," Harry said as he and the others got to their feet, "Forget about eavesdropping. Did you just say mother!?" "First of all Mr. Potter it is always essential to maintain ones manners. Secondly Mr. Potter, yes I did say mother," stated D. Shani.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke," Ron said to Harry more than anyone else but was heard just the same. "I a sure you that it is not," McGonagall said her temper rising, "Annabelle is indeed my daughter and I would think you to remember who you are talking to." "That was rude Ron," Ginny said as she hit him upside the head. "Five points from Gryffindor for that comment Mr. Weasely," said D. Shani before turning to McGonagall, "Mother I do believe you are letting to much get to you. Might I remind you that you normally would not show off this famous Scottish temper because of a child's thoughtless comment? You really shouldn't let things get under your skin in times like these. Why don't you go to the private quarters and get your composure back." "That is not necessary Annabelle. I'm fine," said the transfiguration's teacher. "I'm terrible sorry Professors," Ron said timidly. All he got was a menacing glare from McGonagall, so he shrunk behind Hermione and Neville.

D.Shani turned back to McGonagall and began to speak again. "Now that you have calmed down will you please see to the necessary arrangements?" McGonagall nodded, pulled out her wand, and proceeded to put silencing charms all around the office. When she had finished she conjured herself a chair and sat down behind Professor D. Shani, who was seating in the headmaster's chair writing letters. When she had finished writing she looked back at the children, though they couldn't really tell because of the hood.

"Now that we are sure no one will interrupt us. I believe you have quite a few questions for me." "You think?" Harry exclaimed his mind racing with questions and confusion. "Please do sit down," said the professor as she conjured five chintz armchairs, "I feel we will be here awhile so let me get some refreshments." "The professor snapped her fingers and a small house elf appeared with a loud 'pop.' "Yes Mistress," the elf said as it bowed low to the ground. "Misty will you please get us six hot chocolates, a cup of tea, and some ginger newts?" "Yes ma'am right a way. Misty will be back fast." With that the elf disappeared with another loud 'pop.'

"While we're waiting for Misty," Professor D. Shani said eyeing the five children that were still standing, "please sit down and start your many questions. We will answer them with as much as we think you should know." The five students sat down and continued to stare at their teachers for a few more minutes before Harry asked the first question. "I want to know how you are the Professor's daughter and who your father is?" he said bluntly looking from one teacher to the other wondering who would answer. He was surprised to here light laughter coming from the Defense teacher.

"Do I really need to inform you of how a child is created and born Potter?" the teacher asked sarcastically. "No, but well…you see…its just that the Professor doesn't seem like the kind of person to well do something like this, or maybe she does," Harry said as he started to think back on some certain memories. "No need to continue your thought Potter. Let's just say for now I am much like you. I never really knew much about my identity and am still trying to find it. As you five may not understand I was sent to an orphanage as a baby and did not find out about my birth parents for many years. Now to answer the other half of your question, my father is the great and powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore!" She said this last sentence with so much excitement and admiration that the children did not know what to make of it and just stared at her.

"You truly flatter me dear one, for I never thought myself as that grand, and I certainly was not a proper father to you." said the voice of Dumbledore's portrait. "Oh. But it is true father. Only someone with your great power and intellect could come up with a plan such as this! You were also a great father in the fact that you did what any sane person under yours and mother's situation should do to keep a child safe. I owe you my life many times over, and for that you were an excellent father." At this revelation from his daughter the twinkle, that was apparent even in a portrait, in the man's eye shown more brightly than Harry had ever seen it. "Thank you so much dear Belle. I was and am even in death truly honored to have a daughter like you," said Albus. "It is nothing father. I only wish that I might have been able to spend more than only a few years with you and mother." At this the defense teacher started to loose the excitement in her voice, "But I do understand that what my dear-w-what he did was to keep the world safe, and for that and many other things I will always love him." "You have proven yourself again wise beyond your years dear child, and this makes me very proud."

Everyone seemed to suddenly get very quite before the silence was broken by the house elf. "Mistress Belle, Misty is returning with the drinks and cookies," said the elf as she walked around the room distributing the refreshments. "Thank you Misty, you may go back to your rooms now," D.Shani said as she took her cup from the elf. "Yes Mistress. Just call if yous be needin' me again." With that the little elf turned around and headed toward one of the private rooms. After watching the elf leave the teacher turned back toward the children and said, "Now that we have sustenance you may continue with you questions." She took a sip of her drink and waited for one of the children to speak. She was hoping someone would ask the right question, and she didn't have to wait long.

Looking at her cup for a few minutes Hermione lifted her head and said, "I would still like to know more about this whole Dumbledore, McGonagall, and you family thing that we've just heard about." Harry looked up at his professors and toward the portrait on the wall before he said, " I want to know more about this too." "Then I believe that Minervra and Belle should start from the beginning," said Dumbledore as he nodded to the two teachers staring at him, "If you would please McGonagall." She nodded toward the portrait, then walked over to a wardrobe and pulled the pensive out. She walked back to the desk and sat it down, then reaching from her robes she pulled out some vials and poured the contents into the silver basin. As the contents began to swirl in the basin McGonagall but her lip and said, "I really do not think the children should be watching these memories Albus. They are our private memories." "Do you always have to be a wet blanket mother?" D.Shani asked getting a very venomous look from the transfiguration teacher. Clearly not scared of the look the defense Professor continued. "Besides I have wanted to know some of these things myself for 28 years!" "Fine we'll just get this over with," McGonagall said as she stared back into the basin. D.Shani looked back at the group and asked, "Are you coming or not?" The children continued to stare in disbelief at what they were witnessing and about to do. They slowly shook their heads and started to move toward the two professors. "Now join hands and keep close," McGonagall said as they all looked down at the basin and then dived in.

_**Oh what will they see? Is the DADA teacher really Dumbledore's daughter? Answers will be given in time.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated but not expected!**_

I know she is very far fetched but I like what I concocted. SO ENJOY!


	9. A Mother's Memories

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters.**_

_**Claimer: I do own most of this idea, and the new characters.**_

_**F.Y.I. **_I'm thinking of bringing Umbridge back. What do you think? This memory takes place around 1942 during the first Chamber opening. Also the ages of Minerva and her siblings for this first memory is as follows: Micayla- 23, Minerva- 21, and Marcus- 18. In later memories the Dumbledore clan is, depending on the year, if Albus is 101 then Aberforth is 98 and Areil is 94. These are the ages I have calculated. If they are wrong, well this is my story so deal with it!

_**Reviews are welcome! Now on with the show!**_

_**Chapter 9: A Mother's Memories**_

The group of seven fell through swirling lights and blurs before landing in a huge garden. "Where are we?" Ron asked looking at his surroundings. "It's obvious Ron. We went through the pensive and are now in Professor McGonagall's memories," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I know that," Ron shot back, " I just want to know what we're looking at." "This was McGonagall manor," the transfiguration's teacher said as she kept looking around, "It looks like its summer." "Is everyone in the house?" Neville asked also looking around. "No, on a day like this everyone was usually outside. Come on, will go to the backyard," the professor said as she proceeded to leave the garden.

D. Shani and the students followed McGonagall down a paved pathway to the spacious backyard. They continued to weave their way through many flowerbeds before they stopped just short of the house. "Wow this place is huge!" Ron exclaimed looking at the four-story mansion. "Yeah, but where are the people we're actually supposed to be watching," Ginny asked? "Over there," McGonagall said gesturing over to a blanket shaded under a tree, "I believe it is my family having a picnic."

The group edged closer to the scene so they could here and see more clearly. "I believe the two older ones are my parents," the professor said looking at the man and woman sitting closest to the tree," and the younger ones are my older sister and younger brother." Edging closer they began to hear a conversation-taking place.

"So children," came the man's voice, "where is are dear Minnie?" I haven't seen her since she came home from her training at the school." " She's in her room father," the girl replied, "ever since that child was killed three months ago that's all she does. She just stays up there and studies." "That's not all she does," said the young man, "She owl's the transfiguration professor every few days too! I think she fancies him!" The younger adults went into fits of laughter before their parents stopped them. "Now, now children. You must not tease your sister," said the older woman, "It is perfectly normal to grow an attachment to a mentor you spend a lot of time with. I'm sure this little crush will soon pass. Now go and fetch her so we may all eat our lunch." "Yes mother," the siblings said heading toward the house.

"Come on, I want to see what your doing in the house," D. Shani said to McGonagall as they ran into the house. The professors and children followed the younger McGonagalls up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway, and finally stopping and knocking on a big mahogany door. "Minnie! Mother and father want you outside for lunch!" exclaimed the young bot. "I'll be down in a minute," came the voice of the person in the room. "Now come on Minerva! We're supposed to bring you down with us. Now let us in!" the girl said before opening the door and walking in. "What are you doing in here anyway?" asked the boy looking around. "I'm packing Marcus because I'm leaving tomorrow," said the young Minerva. "What do you mean leaving Min?" asked the older witch. "Because Micayla I am going to teach at Hogwarts. I'm going to be the new transfiguration professor!" "You're not going to go straight into marriage? You want to work? Have you lost you mind! Do father and mother know about this," asked Micayla?

"Yes they do. I told them about it this summer. They were thrilled that I finished my animagus training and that I got a job at the school because they know I'm not like you. I don't want to rush into married life. Maybe later but not right now," said Minerva as she closed one of her trunks, " Mother and father were a little scared about me returning after what happened to the girl, though, but I assured them that the new headmaster would protect the school exceptionally well. So let's go eat! I'm famished!" The McGonagall children headed out of the room and proceeded back out of the house when Marcus asked, "Did Dippet retire after that thing with the girl?" "Yes," Minerva said as she walked out side. "Who is the new headmaster?" "Albus Dumbledore of course," Minerva said with admiration. The other two shared a knowing glance before hurrying to catch up with their sister.

The scene dissolved and reappeared in a sitting room with two people seating in front of a fire playing chess. "My dear, I believe you have met your match," came the voice of Dumbledore. "You only think so headmaster, but I think you will be surprised! Queen to b12!" exclaimed the young professor as her queen demolished the headmaster's king, "Checkmate!"

Albus looked astonished as he witnessed his chess piece mercilessly destroyed. He quickly recovered from this ordeal, though, and looked up at his opponent with twinkling eyes. "You have indeed proven me wrong Minerva. I have once again been defeated by your cunning mind." "Why thank you Albus! It's always nice to defeat someone as glorious as the great Albus Dumbledore," said the professor. "You flatter me my dear for I do not think my accomplishments are that grand," said the headmaster. "Oh but they are. You have no idea what joy you cause others," Minerva said lovingly grasping his hand before quickly letting it go. At this there was an odd silence and then the clock chimed midnight. "Oh my, is it really that late? I should really get back to my quarters Headmaster," exclaimed McGonagall as she headed toward the door. "Allow me to escort you back Minerva," said Albus as he held open the door for her. The two professors left as their onlookers continued to stare.

"We need to follow them," Harry stated as he left the room. The group followed the younger professors till they stopped just outside of a lion portrait. "Good night Headmaster and thank you for the entertaining game," McGonagall said as she petted the lion's head and the portrait swung open. "It was a pleasure. I have never enjoyed loosing so much. You are a truly special lady." The two stared at each other for a few seconds before something happened none of the younger bystanders would have expected.

McGonagall leaned toward Dumbledore and kissed him. Dumbledore seemed to have lost all thought at the shock of what was going on before he reacted. He recovered and kissed Minerva back with great force and passion. She started raking her long slender fingers through his silver streaked auburn hair, while he pulled her closer and rested a hand on her back and on her neck. They only broke a part for a lack of oxygen. Minerva and Albus looked up at each other with surprise. Blue eyes met green and she said, "I-I I'm so s-sorry. I don't know what came over me." A look of pure horror and embarrassment was written on her face as she ran through the portrait hole. The headmaster looked on in utter disbelief as the portrait swung back into place. "That was really interesting," the lion commented staring back at the professor, "wouldn't you agree?" "I-I don't really know. She is amazing though." "Yes she is. So here is the ultimate question for you Headmaster," the lion said. "What do you mean? What's the question lion," he asked very confused? "The question my dear headmaster is…What will you do?" "What does that mean?" "That you have to figure out on your own. Good night Headmaster," the lion said as the Headmaster walked back to his rooms.

The scene dissolved again and reappeared on the bridge outside of the castle. The group could see the same two professors staring out at the water. "Albus, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that, and I really don't know what came over me. It was highly unprofessional, childish, uncalled for…" Dumbledore silenced her rambling by connecting their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

The kiss started to deepen and become more intense with Albus lightly moving his hands over her back and through her loose, waist link, raven hair. She let a small moan escape her mouth and hurriedly pulled away with a look of horror on her face again. "W-What are y-you doing?" "I'm not really sure Minerva. All I know is that I have feelings for you. I just never realized it till you kissed me last night. I was hoping you felt the same," Dumbledore calmly explained with a very worried look on his face. "I-I, You really care for me? Are you lying? Is this some kind of joke? I-I'm so confused," McGonagall exclaimed exasperatedly. She slumped down to the ground with her head in her hands.

_Should I not have done it? _He thought to himself._ Does she not have the same feelings for me? She must or she would have never done what she did last night. _He kneeled down to her and made her look him in the eye. "Tell me my dear, are my feelings for you the same ones you have for me?" He stared in her gorgeous green eyes for what seemed an eternity before she finally spoke. "I-I do have and have had deep feelings for you. You are the only person I can truly be myself around, but I don't think the public will approve of us being a couple. I mean you are eighty years older than me," Minerva pointed out with tears in her eyes. "What society may think of us does not matter to me," he said while they got back to their feet, "What matters to me is if you would do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonight." She looked back into Albus's blue yes and answered with, "I will indeed do you the honor." "Dou you mean it," Dumbledore asked scarcely believing his ears? "Yes I do. If you do not care what others think, then I do not either," she said caressing his cheek. "This is most excellent. I feel sixty again," he exclaimed as he skipped back to the castle. Minerva followed behind silently laughing to herself.

"You know, the only thing weird about that scene was father skipping," D. Shani said as the group watched the two professors enter the castle. "Actually you have a point there," Harry said unexpectedly. "That was the only weird thing," Ron exclaimed as the scene changed again.

They now saw themselves in the Hogwarts staff room. The younger Headmaster and his Deputy were sitting in front of a fire talking in low whispers. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation. "What memory is this mother," D. Shani asked walking over to stand behind the headmaster. "This was before your fath- I-I mean Dumbledore went to fight Grindelwald," McGonagall said staring at the five children next to her.

"I don't see why I can't go and fight with you," screamed the memory Minerva as she jumped out of her chair and stormed to one of the windows, "I'm just as skilled and capable as Alastor and Aberforth. I'm probably a better dueler than half of the aurors!" "I am fully aware of all your accomplishments and capabilities. Your spying alone has made great strides in our finding Grindelwald in the first place." "Then why won't you let me go with you? It's simple," she said with tears streaming down her hot face. "No it is not that simple my dear tabby," he said standing up, "The school needs you here." "No they need the headmaster and your going off to do Merlin knows what! The school needs you! I need you," she said her voice slightly breaking, "I-I don't want to loose you. What if you don't come back? I just love you so much, Albus. I refuse to sit idly by like some muggle woman and wait for second-hand news that my love is dead. I won't do it!" "Please Minerva," he said standing next to her, " try to understand that I love you too. I love you with all of my heart, and that is why I don't want you to come with me. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you either. Plus I can't help but feel this is about more than just wanting to fight by my side." "I don't know what you're talking about," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I think you do love. I believe you are fighting mostly because you want to take down the ones that killed your family and burned down your home," he said moving closer to her.

She looked him straight in the eye and then burst into tears. He held her for what seemed like forever gently rubbing her back and letting her crying into his beard soaking his robes. She finally looked back into his blue eyes and said, "It just pains me so much Albus. I lost mother, father, Marcus, Micayla, their families, and my home. I don't want to loose you to the monsters too. I don't think I could take that. You're now the only family I have!" "I understand Min, but you are not alone. You have Ariel, Aberforth, and me. I promise to you that I will come back, you will not loose me. I will return and you shall be the first to see me when I do." "Really?" "Yes my love. I will even make an unbreakable vow with you right now that I will return to you first." "Are you sure you want to do that Albus?" "I am sure. I will make the vow right now, if you make one to me." "What do you mean?" " I want you to make a vow that you will wait for me to return to you, and that you will run the school in my absence. These students are like our children and they need their mother. You are a cat with the heart of a lioness and the cubs need you." "She gave a soft laugh and small smile at his compliment, and kissed him on the mouth. "All right Albus. I will make the vow to you and watch over the cubs." "And I shall make mine to you and return as soon as I can." They kissed one more time. As they said the incantations golden ropes shot from their wands and forever bounded them and their magic together.

The students and their professor then found themselves in McGonagall's private chambers. Seemingly sometime after Albus had defeat the dark wizard. They moved closer to the memory McGonagall, who was seating at her desk with her head in her hands. "Four days! Four whole days since the end of the war and no one knows where he is," she sobbed to herself," How is it possible for a man to defeat a horrible wizard and no one know where he went?" She wiped her tears away and took a giant vine covered candle from a drawer in her desk. She then lit it and put it in the window of her rooms. Staring out at the grounds she said to herself, "Please come back to me Albus. I need your strong arms to hold me." A mild autumn wind blew in the window and chilled the teacher, but the candle did not go out.

"Did you light a _Come Home to Me_ candle mother," D. Shani asked watching the burning candle? "I indeed did. I wanted so much for him to return to me. He had disappeared shortly after he defeated Grindelwald and no one knew what happened to him." "Forgive me professors, but what is a _Come Home to Me_ candle," Harry asked watching the now stronger wind trying to blow out the candle to no avail? "It's a candle you light for someone who has been gone from the ones they love. It sends out a special aroma that only the one the candle is lit for can smell. The smell is supposed to entice the wanderer to come back to who he or she left. Plus, it won't extinguish until that person has come home and blown it out themselves," Hermione explained. "That's correct Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

The room blurred and spun around clearing up in the same room. "What was the point of that," Ron asked bewildered? "It's the same room but five days have passed," McGonagall said staring at her younger self, "Now hush and wait."

The wind was again blowing through the window around the witch. Her raven locks flew around her face. Minerva closed her red, crying eyes and let the wind envelop her and her sorrow. As the wind grew in intensity and strength in the room, the witch was lifted into the air. She floated toward the ceiling slightly spinning around as a figure in a music box. Her face lightened as she spun, and she was laughing by the time she stopped. The witch floated slowly back down but stopped just short of the floor in a position that gave the impression someone was holding her.

"Am I going to magically levitate here all day or do you plan on taking the charms off," she asked staring at no one? "Do you not enjoy the mystery of floating in thin air, my love," asked a playful familiar voice? "I do love a good mystery, but I do not enjoy kissing a ghost. If you want me to welcome you properly then you should reveal yourself," she said coyly. "Will you please close your eyes and humor an old man," asked the voice? "Certainly professor," she said closing her eyes. She was greeted with a gentle, passionate kiss. She was greeted with her true love when she opened her eyes. They continued to caress and kiss each other for many minutes both exploring the person they had missed, yearned, and craved for months now.

They finally broke a part for a lack of oxygen and looked deep into each other's eyes. "I have missed you so much Tabby," Albus said holding her. "And I have missed you Phoenix," Minerva said tears welling up in her eyes again. "What is wrong my dear?" "Nine days Albus! Nine days and no one knew what happened to you! Nine days and no word from you either! I was so worried," she yelled tears now streaming down her already tear-stained face. He walked over and embraced her, letting her cry in his chest for many minutes before he explained himself.

"My darling," he started lifting her face to look him in the eye, "I never intended to cause you so much pain. I was only keeping my vow to you. I truly wanted you to be the first to celebrate with me." She gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm so happy your back. I've done my best to keep the school running as you would have run it," she said still in his arms. "You have indeed kept your vow to me and I could not be happier." "Albus?" "Yes my darling Tabby?" "What exactly happened to your nose," she asked staring for the first time at his facial features, "Why is it crooked?" "Ah, unfortunately my dear Grindelwald shot a stunner at me hitting my nose. I was able to fix it, but I am not a medi-witch so it is not a perfect job. Though I'm sure I could get Poppy to fix the bone alignment for me." "Actually Albus, I think it makes you more approachable and fun." "What do you mean Minerva?" "I mean Albus, that you now, to everyone lese, are flawed just as we all are so we know that you are just like us." "Really?" "Yes, but you are not that to me." "I am not?" " No you are now and will always be perfect to me." "As you are most beautiful and perfect woman I have ever seen," he said again kissing her on the lips, " Which is why I have a question for you." "What is it Albus?" "Minerva, you know I love you with all my heart." "Yes, of course I do, and I love you with all my being." "The my question Minerva," Albus said as he got down on one knee, "Minerva Isabelle McGonagall will you marry me?" Minerva's eyes swelled with tears again as Albus brought from his inner robes a little black box. He opened it to reveal an exquisite diamond engagement ring encrusted with sapphires. "Yes! Yes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I will marry you." "Fantastic," Albus exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her slender finger.

"That was so sweet," Hermione stated slightly misty eyed. "Yes, father was always very theatrical." "Annabelle," scolded McGonagall, "that was entirely rude. You should not talk about your father like that!" "Not really mother," D. Shani said nonchalantly, "I was merely stating the obvious. Everyone knows he is." The scene dissolved and reconstituted itself in the middle of a small chapel.

The students and teachers slowly made their way down the aisle and sat down in one of the pews to watch the wedding that was taking place. "Do you Jonathan Brian Smith take Amelia Isabelle Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer from this day forward as long as you both shall live," asked the minister? "Yes I do, with all of my heart," Albus said staring into emerald green eyes. "And do you Amelia Isabelle Quinn take Jonathan Brain Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" "I certainly do," Minerva answered confidently. "The symbol of your rings is a never ending circle, as we hope your love will always be." The professors placed the golden bands on each other's fingers and awaited to here those precious words. " By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Albus and Minerva looked deep into each other's eyes and shared a gentle kiss. "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Brian Smith." The small group of witnesses congratulated the couple as the other Gryffindors were swept into another memory.

"Why didn't the two of you use your real names," Hermione asked as they landed in another house? "For safety reasons. Father and mother both have always had many enemies. It was just better this way," D. Shani answered, "Now this is about eight years after the wedding."

The group watched as they saw the couple walk into the sitting room and sit in one of the giant chairs. Albus had Minerva in his lap. "How did he react when you told him to leave," Minerva asked laying her head in the crook of his neck? "He was most displeased. Though I'm sure there was a very different reason for Tom wanting to be the Defense teacher," Albus said gently stroking her raven hair. "You think he maybe behind the rumors of a new Dark Lord?" "Unfortunately I do, but that is something I think we should wait for another day to discuss," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "How are you feeling?" "I feel a lot better now that I can stand the smell of food again. Two months of having a very acute smell and retching every time I smelled something is not what I expected," she said laying a hand on her stomach, "but I will gladly live with the problems of pregnancy to welcome our child into the world." "I'm very glad to see you excited about having a child with me," he said kissing her on the head. "Why wouldn't I be? This baby will be the smartest we've ever seen with the two of us as parents," she said excitedly. " You sound a little conceited my dear." "Not conceited my darling, just hopeful is all. I am the same as any mother. So what should we name the child Albus," she asked trying to change the subject? "I really do not have any ideas for names," he said placing sweet kisses all over her neck, "I only hope we do not go overboard with the names and give the poor child as many as I have. It truly is a burden." She gave him a small smile and laughed at him worrying over something like that. "Oh Albus your hopeless," she giggled kissing him lightly on the lips, "but I do love you so." " And I love you Min," he said returning the kiss.

The couple talked for a few more minutes going over different names, when they were interrupted by two figures appearing in the open doorway. "To what do we owe the pleasure dear brother and sister," Dumbledore asked as he and Minerva stood up to greet the visitors. "There is no time for pleasantries Albus," Aberforth said gravely, "We have news that families have been killed. There was a mark over the houses. It seems that there is indeed a new Dark Lord rising." "I feared as much," Albus said with a knowing look at his brother, "Any idea as to who is behind the attacks?" "It was as you predicted. It is indeed Tom," answered Aberforth. "Oh Albus," Minerva said the fear apparent in her voice. "T-there is something else brother," Ariel said timidly, "I was visiting an old friend during one of the attacks and she made a prophecy about your child. I think you two should come with us and hear it." The couple agreed and followed the other Dumbledores out of the room.

Harry started to follow them out of the door, but was stopped short when the scene started to blur and spin around coming out in another part of the same house. "What happened? I wanted to here the prophecy about you," Harry said with frustration. "Later," D. Shani said, "we need to find them first. When are we mother?" "About seven or eight months after the prophecy was made. We were all up stairs in Albus's room and mine. You can not here because there are silencing charms over the room, but you are being born," she answered heading to another room upstairs.

They were met with a horrible, agonizing scream when they opened the aforementioned door. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I will hex you into next Tuesday if you every touch me again," screamed a very pregnant Minerva McGonagall. "Yes dear," Albus said cringing as another contraction ripped through her body and she crushed his hand. "Bloody hell this hurts!" "Will you just shut up and push," said a very agitated Poppy Pompfry. "I got an idea Poppy. Why don't you come and deliver the baby and I'll let you yell at me." "No need to get snippy Minerva. We're just trying to help you," said Ariel walking over to Poppy. "I know and I'm sorry it's just it hurts so much! I rather be under the Crucio right now than this!" "Yeah, well the reward after surviving this will be a million times better. Now push," Ariel said taking Poppy's position at the foot of the bed.

Minerva screamed and pushed for another half an hour and was then rewarded with the cry of her first child. "Oh Albus," she said lying back on the bed. "I'm so proud of you Tabby. You did a great job," he said kissing her forehead. "I want to see her," Minerva said pushing herself into a sitting position. "Of course Min, I'll just clean her up will quick," Ariel said as she and Poppy left the room with the baby. Ariel returned a few minutes later with a bundle of blankets in her arms and gently handed the bundle to Minerva. "I'll give you three a few minutes of privacy," she as she left again.

Minerva unfolded some of the blankets and looked down at the cooing child she held. She's beautiful Albus. Just perfect," Minerva exclaimed with fresh tears in her eyes. "I could not agree more," Albus said staring at his daughter, " She has been blessed with your hair and eyes." " You are mistaken Albus. True her hair is black, but it also has hints of your auburn in it. Her eyes are also not green but blue," she said looking up at him. "I must disagree with you on the eyes Min. They are as green as emeralds." "No Albus they're blues as sapphires." Albus meant to correct her again but was instead drawn by the cooing of his child. The baby looked him directly in the eye as if trying to say she knew exactly what they were talking about, and as he watched her eyes they indeed changed from dark green to blue to red and back to blue. "It seems my dear," he said taking the baby from its mother, "that our daughter has _Candidus Eyes_." "What are you talking about Albus?" "A very rare condition. You see," he said holding the child for Minerva to look her in the eye, "as her emotions change so does the color of her eyes." "She is a truly special child," Aberforth said walking in the room with the two medi-witches. "Yes she is, but Albus do we really have to give her up for adoption?" "I'm afraid it's the only way to keep her safe Minerva," Albus sadly replied. "If you say it is then I believe you, but I'm going to miss her so much," Minerva said taking the child back from him. "As am I my love. As am I."

"You're at least going to name her before you do that aren't you," Ariel asked? "Of course. I completely forgot. What name do you like Albus," Minerva asked looking up at him. "I believe Esmeralda Isabelle would be perfect for her," he said while gently stroke the child's head. "I don't know," she said biting her lip, "I think I like Lacora more than Esmeralda, and why do you want to give her my middle name?" "Because I love you," he said kissing her forehead. "Why not name her Lacora Esmerlada Isabelle Dumbledore," Aberforth suggested. "You know it does have a nice ring to it," Ariel said. "I like it," Poppy popped in. "It seems we have been outnumbered my dear," Albus said laughing. "It does seem so," Minerva said also laughing. "That settles it then! Welcome to the family Lacora Esmeralda Isabelle Dumbledore," Ariel exclaimed excitedly! "It seems I was unable to protect you from the signature long Dumbledore name little one," Albus said as the baby and everyone else laughed.

The scene dissolved and reconstituted itself outside a very gloomy old building. The children and their professors watched as a couple placed a note and a baby on the doorstep of the orphanage. The older man held his wife as they both left the child silently crying at their loss. "And they just left you their," Hermione asked angrily as they all stepped back into the headmaster's office? "How could you do that," Ginny also asked? "We had to," Minerva said staring at her lions, "It was the only way to in sure no one used her as a way to get to Albus. It was for her protection." "They really had no choice," D. Shani said sitting back behind the desk, "It was really the sanest thing to do, though I would have preferred a different orphanage. That one was truly horrible, but alas that is for another night. For now you should all go back to bed. We can discuss more of this tomorrow. Let's say you five come back around 10 o'clock tomorrow morning?" The children agreed and headed out the door to their common room.


	10. A Dark Confession

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters they are all Mrs. Rowling's.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the plot and new characters.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the excerpts from the other books I will use. (1-7)**_

_**Have fun and review!**_

_**Chapter 10: A Dark Confession**_

"Do you really think she's telling the truth," Neville asked as he and the others headed to the headmistress's office? "Why wouldn't she be? I mean McGonagall confirmed it didn't she," Ron said as they stepped on to the revolving stairs headed up toward the office. "That's true but now a days who's to say she doesn't have McGonagall under the Imperious Curse," Neville said as he knocked on the door and was permitted entrance. "Then how do we tell for sure," asked Harry?

"Tell what," asked D.Shani as she came out on an adjoining room. The five Gryffindors jumped at the new voice. "Oh, I-it's nothing professor," Hermione stammered. "That I find hard to belive," she said placing a book on a shelf, "You know Harry, the Marauders always had the same expressions on their faces that you five have now when they where up to something." "They did," Harry asked? "Yes they did," the professor said taking a different book off the shelf and sitting down, "So do you five want to tell me what you want to know or do I have to guess."

The tone in her voice made them think twice about not saying anything, and greatly reminded them of Professor McGonagall's strict voice. "Well you see professor with all that's happened the past couple of years," Ginny began. "You are not exactly sure who you can trust anymore," D.Shani finished for her. " Exactly," Neville said bewildered.

"It is completely understandable. Looking from your standpoint I can clearly see that all the information you got last night was more than overwhelming. You may also be wondering if we were even telling the truth, and if I haven't put McGonagall under the Imperious," D.Shani said while leafing through her book. "That's exactly right," Neville said astounded. "Well I suppose that the best proof of my parentage would be to perform this little spell," she said handing the book over to Hermione, "If it works then maybe we can come to some kind of understanding and then I can earn your trust." "Professor," started Harry. " Yes Potter, " she answered. "Are you a Legimens?" "Why yes I am. I have many talents, but we can talk about them later. Would you like to start the spell Miss Granger?" "Um, well it is dangerous and complicated. Plus I think this is against the law what if we get caught," she said unsure of herself.

"Yes to all of your questions, but I a sure you that you will be in no trouble at all. It was my idea, plus I highly doubt the Ministry wants to mess with me right now. So please continue, I have every bit of faith in you. And anything you need," she said snapping her fingers as a little elf appeared, "Just tell Misty."

The elf looked at Hermione and bowed low asking, "What is it Misty is doing for the young Mistress?" "W-well if you insist professor, "she said giving her a strange look before turning her attention to the elf, "Uh, Misty would you please bring me a role of parchment and a dagger." "Yes Mistress! Misty will be back fast." The elf ran into a side room and returned seconds later with the requested items. "Here you are Mistress. If yous be needin' me again just call," said the little elf as she left the room with a loud crack.

"What exactly is all of this stuff for Hermione," Harry asked looking over her shoulder at the book. "I'm going to do a family tree ritual. It will show who her true blood relatives are," said Hermione setting everything up. "You can't seriously be agreeing to do this," Harry said in disbelief as he finished reading the page she was focused on. "I'm not crazy about it, but it is fool proof." "It's the only way to prove I'm not lying," said D.Shani as she held her hand out to Hermione. "Are you sure," asked Ron? "Yes now go head and do it," said D.Shani and Hermione drug the blade across her palm. The professor placed her palm to the parchment as Hermione chanted; "Cruor of victus ostendo suus nemus shoe verus family ut belongs ut thee." The blood instantly soaked into the parchment as a list of names and different colored lines appeared in its wake.

The five children crowded around the desk and looked at the names. They received more than a few shocks as they read off the names. "You're related to the Malfoys," Ron exclaimed in disbelief! "Very distant cousins," Annabelle said reading the parchment, "and not anything I'm proud of." "Why are some of the connecting lines different colors," Harry asked still reading? "The book says that red lines are bloodlines, blue lines are marriages into the family, and yellow lines are special rituals or as it says 'chosen family'," Hermione read. "What does 'chosen family' mean," asked Ginny? "IT means that by certain rituals, spells, and other means you can choose to unofficially officially welcome a person into your family. Someone could welcome you into his or her family too. One of the different means is adoption. That's why the Shanis are on here," explained the professor. "What means did you use to put these on here," Harry asked pointing to four very familiar names? The others looked at where he was pointing on the parchment and all gave a small gasp. Written in the black ink with bright yellow lines connecting them to Annabelle were the names Lily (Evans) Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Uh-well you see it is a little complicated," D.Shani said walking toward a window that overlooked the grounds. "You must understand that I was only fifteen and very confused. I had just lost the only family I had known and had learned only seconds before that I was adopted. I was so scared and alone, so when he offered me a home and a cause to keep going I took it. At the age of fifteen I joined Lord Voldemort and became a death eater." She pulled back her sleeve and showed the children her mark. "What," exclaimed the children! "Yes I did. HE offered me a home, respect, and power. Though I knew all about him and what his ideas were, I was still too afraid to deny him. I joined thinking it was the only way to stay alive. He has always showed a strange attraction to me so I decided to use that to my advantage. I manipulated everyone and played his sick game better than he ever did to become one of his most trusted followers. I was a quick study and took only a few months time to earn my high position in his inner circle. Of course being and extremely gifted and powerful fifteen-year-old witch was extremely helpful. I believe that was one of the reasons he was so intrigued with me, probably thinking I would come in handy so he kept me close. I was already able to do many of the things his followers only dreamed of attempting, but I was still underage and not allowed to do magic. So for three years he sent me here," she said gesturing around her, "to learn what I could but mostly to spy for him. He knew that here was where there were people willing to stand up to him. He knew that Dumbledore was gathering his own followers to defeat him. I was asked to earn the trust of all those here, especially Dumbledore. Voldemort said I had a trusting face and believed I could 'crack the senile old condger,' his word not mine. He said if I did I would have completely earned his trust and when he took over everything I would have the privilege of be called his queen." She stopped talking for a while staring at Dumbledore's old silver instruments letting what she just revealed sink in. "Is that why you're here? Snape killed Dumbledore and so now you and Voldemort can take over," he said angrily. His hand was going for his wand. "How could you do that to your parents, even if you didn't know them," asked Ginny as she too went for her wand. The two teens walked toward the teacher and pointed their wands at her back.

She turned around and just slipped down to the floor crying. "This was not my idea. Yes it's true I wanted those things 28 years ago. What child wouldn't want that kind of power? I was young and confused, and he was so charming and manipulative. So I agreed to his plans and left Beauxbatons to attend Hogwarts. Though I must admit that I had my own reasons for coming here." "What was that," asked Hermione curiously? "Before my parents died I had heard that my real parents were friends of theirs and had attended this school. My reasons for coming here were to see if I could find out who they were, though I had no leads just an emerald necklace the Shanis gave me on the night they died that was in the shape of a D, but that's another story. The plan I was sent to do went fine for the first few months. I was easily tops in all my classes and impressing all of my teachers. The headmaster and his professors believed I was a perfectly quiet and shy child that could do no wrong. I was even privileged one night to a chess match with Albus and had charmed him out of some valuable information," she said standing back up and walking to the desk.

"So what changed you mind," asked Neville? The five Gryffindors, know completely interested in this confession, were spread out all over the room. "I had decided to do some of my own snooping about looking for my parents. I was in the library reading a book on some of Hogwarts most famous students when I met them." "Met whom," asked Harry though he thought he knew whom she meant. "I met Severus, Lily, and The Marauders," answered the professor as she took the parchment and put it in the desk, "The boys had Severus cornered and Lily was sitting at a table next to them. They were all shouting insults at each other when James and Sirius took out their wands and had Severus upside down in the air. I couldn't believe the boys were that stupid, but I was wrong. I walked over and very easily tricked them into letting Snape down and gave them some pretty crazy hair," she said giving a light laugh. She then pulled a picture out another desk draw and handed it to Harry. He took one look at his father and friends and burst into a fit of tears and laughter. The others crowded around him and they to were soon joining on the tears and giggles.

The picture was of Sirius, James, and Lupin all sporting a different hairstyle and color. James had long blonde curly hair, much like a girl's. Sirius was sporting a bright pink beehive hair do. Lupin's was probably the least embarrassing being a short pixie cut, but the color was that of Slytherin. Sliver and Green!

"That's priceless," Harry said finally recovering from his fit, "What did they do to you after that? I know they wouldn't let you get away with it." "No they didn't," she said wistfully. She stood up again and walked back over to the window. "No they were very angry of being totally embarrassed in front of their favorite prey. They wanted revenge and so I was the new target. I was mercilessly pranked to the edge of oblivion for what I did, but I decided not to go down with out a fight. I got them all back each in their own time and some how earned their respect while doing it. We soon became friends and they sometimes came to me for pranking ideas. I also made friends with Lily, and she helped me realize what I was doing was wrong. I told them who and what I was and that I didn't want to do it anymore. They were angry at first, but understanding at helped me confess to Dumbledore. I felt terrible about what I had been doing and offered to be a spy for him. At first he didn't want to put me in that much danger, but I convinced him other wise. So I became a double spy. I kept all my personas up, found by birth parents, kept my friends, and continued to be one of the best Hogwarts students in years."

"And you still have his trust," asked Harry? "Yes I do. He still foolishly believes I want the power, but I don't. I've realized that love and family are more important than power. That's why they are on my family tree. After I talked to Lily and the boys we came to an understanding. They wanted him taken down as much as I did, but they still wanted to keep me safe. They were like my older brothers and sister, and that's what we became. We became blood brothers and sisters using muggle and magical ways. We vowed to always be there for each other and our children as long as we lived. And I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry I could stop him and protect them," she said sliding down to the floor again, "I tried to convince him not to listen to the prophecy, but he wouldn't see reason. I even tried to get to you and your parents before he got there but I was seconds to late. I am so sorry!" She was shaking and crying uncontrollably now. The children didn't know what to do to help her, so Hermione knelt down beside her and put a consoling arm around their teacher.

After a few minutes the teacher stood back up and addressed the children. "Thank you for listening to me. I am truly sorry for everything and promise you that I no longer work for him but am completely committed to help you in any way I can to bring about his downfall. I hope you can forgive me," she said sadly. Harry looked form his teacher to the portrait of Dumbledore and back again. He wasn't entirely sure if he could trust her thinking back to Snape and Pettigrew, but he decided to give he a chance. "All right," he said turning toward her, "We'll for give you, but you are definitely going to have to earn our trust." "I understand," she said give him a small hug, "Now is their anything else I can tell you before I let you go and enjoy the rest of your weekend?" "Well actually professor there is," Ron said looking at her. "Which is Ron," she asked curiously? "Well we were wondering if you would take that cloak off." "Why?" "We heard that you were a vampire and well we just would like to see what you look like," Neville said uncertainly. "Well I can a sure you I am not a vampire. Why would you even think such a…," realization then dawned on her, "you know I had a feeling they saw something. Well I'll have to have a talk with Pansy and Luna, but I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to let you five really see me." The professor unbuttoned her cloak and threw off her hood revealing herself to them. The five children stared dumbfounded and shocked at the witch before them. Her face was an exact replica of the young Professor McGonagall they had seen in the memories. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with curly tendrils framing her face. The color of her hair was raven black with auburn streaks running all through it. She had square spectacles like the older professor and was wearing a muggle outfit of jeans and a dark green tank top with a dark purple jacket. If the children not known any better they would have thought it was their transfiguration teacher staring at them. The children were utterly astonished and could not find the words to tell her what they thought of her appearance so they hurriedly said good bye and left the office.


	11. The Real DShani

_**Disclaimer I own nothing. So sad:(**_

**_A/N: thanks to all my readers. And to explain something I left out in an earlier chapter...when Annabelle is not wearing glamours her true eye color is one green one blue. Tis will go into more detail in later chapters._**

**Now on with the show!**

_**Chapter 11: Seeing Professor D.Shani**_

"I can see why she keeps the cloak on," Harry said a few days later as they were lounging in the common room. "What do you mean Harry," asked Neville? "Yeah I don't get it either," sighed Ginny, "I mean she's absolutely gorgeous. Why would she want to hide it?" "Well did you actually look at her? I mean think about," he countered, "If it wasn't for the read streaks in her hair she could pass as McGonagall! It's a wonder Voldemort…" They all twitched. "Oh fine," he sighed, "It's a wonder he-who-must-not-be named hasn't figured it out yet." "You know you do have a point," Hermione mused, "She does look a lot like the Professor, I wonder why he's never noticed?" "Well she was an auror," Ginny pointed out. "Yeah and they are all great at disguises," added Neville. "Plus there's the fact that her parents are the greatest witch and wizard of the age. If she didn't want to be found out, she wouldn't be," said Ron. "That's true," agreed Harry, "but what's with her teeth?" "Don't know," Ron shrugged. "Maybe it is just part of her disguise," replied Hermione.

"Maybe we could get her to tell us at the next…hang on a minute," he said pulling a gold coin out of his pocket. The coin was glowing brightly in his hand and words were projecting off of it. "It looks like the instructions for our first task," stated Hermione. "Make sense since it says meet in three days at the Black Lake after classes," replied Harry as the coin ceased glowing and he placed it back in his pocket. "I guess that means we still have regular classes through all this," Ginny sighed dejectedly. "Yes, which means you two should keep up with your homework this year," Hermione exclaimed pointing at Harry and Ron. "Ugh," Harry sighed. "Why can't you just give us a break," Ron whined?

"Because failing your N.E.W.Ts is not an option when trying to get a decent job," Professor D.Shani piped in as she came out from the shadows and sat down next to Ginny. "Do you have to do that," Hermione exclaimed grabbing her chest? "Yes I do," she replied, "and there are three reasons to it. One is that I have learned it's a great spying tool. Two is that people get really humorous faces when I pop out. And three would be it's just fun to do." "You are one weird witch," Harry said staring at the hooded figure. "I am aware of that," she replied, "so why did you five leave the office so fast last week? I didn't think I was that repulsive in my normal appearance." "Oh no professor it wasn't that at all. You're very beautiful," Ginny rapidly replied. "You just look so much like the headmistress that we were a little shocked," Hermione explained. "Oh well I guess I can understand that," she sighed.

"Wait…what did you mean not your usual look," Harry asked? "Oh I wear glamour charms so I look a little more like the Shanis. I've worn them since I was six. Last week when I showed you what I look like…well that was me with out them," she explained, "I really look like this," and with that she through her cloak off to reveal a very different person than they saw in the office. What the Gryffindors now saw was a witch with slightly harsh, gaunt facial features. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and in a barrette. She still had square spectacles, but they now covered a pair of dull gray eyes instead of one blue eye and one green eye. Her teeth were still long.

"Wow you're right," gaped Harry, "you look nothing like the Professors now." "Thank you," she replied, "I've always thought the Shanis were smart for it." "So what's with your teeth," asked Ron? "Ah well that is due to experimentation. You know no one can mess with the Dark Arts and not be marked some how," she replied pointedly. "Oh," they all said. "Well I best be off," she replied throwing her cloak back around her, "dinner will be in ten minutes and I can't be late for the announcements," she made to leave the room but turned back around and added, "you five shouldn't miss them either. I'm sure they will be enlightening, " and with that she left. "You know she really is strange," Neville said as they all made their way down to the Great Hall.


End file.
